


sammy and tommy against the storm

by orimigo



Series: sammy and tommy against the world [1]
Category: The Maze Runner - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling, but its only really mentioned in passing, newt and thomas are both nurses, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orimigo/pseuds/orimigo
Summary: storms bring back a lot of memories for newt and thomas, and they’re not good ones.





	sammy and tommy against the storm

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Newt and Thomas are both nurses but it’s only really mentioned in passing. 
> 
> Newt is a paediatric nurse, and he mainly works on the children’s ward but is sometimes called down to the A&E (the ER for all y’all ‘Muricans) for a paediatric consult - yes, nurses can do that. 
> 
> Thomas is a cardiothoracic/perioperative nurse and he works on a cardiothoracic ward, occasionally assisting in surgeries and taking care of patients pre and post-op.

Newt paced around their room anxiously, occasionally picking something up from the floor and returning it to its usual place. 

There was a storm brewing outside, and he could hear the thunder rumbling. When he was younger, to make him feel better, his mother used to tell Newt that the thunder was the sound of a giant’s stomach rumbling, and the lightning was supposed to feed the giant. The thought still made Newt smile, but it was a melancholy one. 

He’d lost his mother two years ago, and the wound was still fresh. What was more ironic was that the day she died, there had been a storm. His anxiety levels had been sky high that day, and he still wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he was anxious because of the storm or because of his dying mother. 

He was glad that Thomas had been by his side through the whole process. From his mother’s diagnosis, to the treatments, to the numerous hospital visits and then, ultimately, her death. 

When his mother had died, Newt and Thomas were completely distraught. Thomas considered Mary to be like a mother to him, so the pain of losing her was nearly the same as Newt’s pain. But, of course, Newt felt the pain tenfold. 

They’d lay in bed that night, listening to the storm rumbling outside, lightning crackling and illuminating the dark room. Thomas had flinched every single time it flashed. 

They held each other through their tears, soft kisses placed when neither was too choked up to reciprocate. 

Thomas walked into the room, snapping Newt out of his thoughts. 

“I’m home,” he said softly, slipping his shoes off and wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist, whose hands cane up to rest behind Thomas’s neck. “I tried to get back as soon as I saw the storm. Don’t think the patients would appreciate me crying on them.” Thomas laughed, his voice cracking slightly. 

Newt rubbed his back, sniffling slightly. “I know, baby. I know. I miss her so much.”

“I miss her too. Not as much as you do, but I miss her.”

“You’re allowed to miss her. She practically took you in.” Newt stepped back, leaning in for a soft kiss, long and gentle. “Do you want to go to bed?”

Thomas nodded, taking his jacket and scrubs off, substituting them for a black t shirt and grey sweatpants. Newt wore a white t shirt and grey shorts, knowing that he’d overheat. Thomas noted that Newt wore a pair of white socks as well, and realised that he wore socks to bed because his feet were “bloody freezing”, as Newt would probably put it. 

They slipped into bed, Thomas’s arm resting on Newt’s hip, Newt’s head on his chest. Thomas ran his hand gently through Newt’s hair, and Newt let out a content sigh. 

“I don’t want to face the window, the lightning annoys me,” Newt mumbled, nuzzling Thomas’s collarbone with his nose. 

“What makes you think I do?” Thomas whispers back, moving his hand from Newt’s hair to his shoulder, tracing mindless patterns. 

Newt knew it was one of those questions that had no answer, so he settled for pressing a kiss to Thomas’s collarbone. 

“Love you, Tommy.”

“Love you too, Sammy.”

“Sammy?”

“Well, your first name is Samuel, right?”

“Yeah, but I hate it.”

“Why?”

“Just seems dead posh, doesn’t it?”

“Newt, baby, you sound like someone out of Downtown Abbey.”

“I don’t think the characters from Downtown Abbey use the words ‘dead posh’ or ‘innit’ in a sentence, love.”

“But you didn’t say ‘innit’,” Thomas pointed out. 

“Oh, Tommy. I need to educate you on British customs.”

Thomas sat up slightly. “Well, teach me about your British customs, Sammy.”

Newt leaned in and kissed Thomas again, this one slightly longer and less gentle. “Stop calling me Sammy. And not tonight, it’s 2am, and we’re both working tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, speaking of which, do you need a lift in to work tomorrow?” Thomas asked, before gasping. 

“Tommy! You’re a British convert!”

“What? No I’m not!”

“You said ‘lift’ instead of ride! I’m so proud of you,” Newt joked. 

“Hush, child. Do you need a ride or not?”

“Yeah, I do. I’m down in A&E tomorrow, they need a paediatric consult.”

“Good luck,” Thomas sighed, intertwining their fingers and kissing Newt’s knuckles. “What time do you start?”

“6:30am,” Newt replied sheepishly. 

“Okay, it’s 2:15am, Sammy. I start at 6:45am, so we can leave at the same time. Try and get some sleep.”

Newt nodded, settling down into his pillow. “Stop calling me Sammy, Tommy.” he mumbled, half asleep already.

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta’d because it’s 11pm and I should be in bed
> 
> Scotland is currently being battered by “the beast from the east” and storm Emma so pray for me please lmao
> 
> I haven’t been to school since Tuesday and it’s now Friday damn you snow I have exams


End file.
